


Insidious Intent

by thesynapticsnap



Series: Black Celebration [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesynapticsnap/pseuds/thesynapticsnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the events in Hollow and Cold Heart. Pitch reaches Jack before the Guardians and takes him on as an apprentice. Feelings develop after Jack begins to desire physical attention after three centuries in Pitch’s company.</p><p>This part contains brief, softcore sexual content. Originally for Blackice Week, just x-posting from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insidious Intent

It came to be that Pitch and his young mentee shared a bed. Jack was a particularly affectionate boy, despite all the years the Nightmare King had neglected to instill such warmth in him, and at times discouraged such notions altogether. It all began one day when Pitch was particularly weary and needed rest, and Jack welcomed himself into the older spirit’s bed without much explanation. Pitch indulged the needs of the other, which were rather innocent considering the myriad of things he could have requested from Pitch. The young spirit had merely wanted to be held and touched, and Pitch, admittedly a bit starved for contact himself, had not denied him something so simple.

But then there came a second day when Pitch required rest, and Jack climbed into bed with him once more. He curled close to Pitch without reservation, as if they had done this a hundred times prior, and eventually Pitch relaxed and set aside his confusion to hold Jack once more, keeping silent the thoughts that crept into his mind when the soft, cool breath of the other tickled his neck in Jack’s slumber.

He had never overlooked the handsomeness of his assistant, nor barred himself from having him in any way he desired, but as they had grown together as teacher and student, it had simply happened that Pitch Black never thought to seduce Jack Frost. He had taken Jack in from the icy depths of the pond that drowned him upon his rebirth, when the boy was still unable to use the voice that death had choked from him. Pitch took him and went on to teach the boy the arts of darkness and fear in the shadows, whilst the Moon watched them in silent despair. Whatever role had been cast for Jack in his new life was left to rot at the bottom of the dark waters from whence he’d emerged to find Pitch waiting.

It grew increasingly difficult to resist the notion of having Jack as more than a mentee when he slept entwined with the boy on a regular basis. Jack surely had no idea what he roused in the Nightmare King when he lay against his chest and wrapped his arms around him in sleep, as Pitch had never shown any carnal or even romantic desires in the three hundred years they’d shared together. Nor had Jack, to Pitch’s knowledge, ever felt such things. It was a long, long time before he dared request an embrace from Pitch, and this…well, this was a strange turn of events indeed.

“Jack,” he said to the boy, on a day that had left the both of them particularly excited after a successful slew of nightmares. Jack was nuzzled against his chest, his eyes half-lidded. “You do enjoy the way I hold you, yes?”

The question received a moment of embarrassed silence from the boy before he quietly answered ‘yes’.

“Then tell me…” Pitch murmured, letting his hand slip to the small of Jack’s back, stopping short of his backside when the boy tensed considerably, “Whatever brought about this sudden desire for my touch?”

Jack was cold and rigid in his arms, seemingly as he had been the first few moments after he had struggled from the ice upon the night of his rebirth. He refused to answer, instead tucking his head into the crook of Pitch’s shoulder. Pitch felt Jack’s eyelashes brush against the skin of his neck as the boy shut his eyes.

“Wha…Jack, no. It’s all right,” Pitch soothed, lifting Jack’s chin so that the boy was forced to look at him. Jack’s blue eyes were wide with shame. “I am merely curious.”

“I…just wondered,” Jack murmured at last. “I can’t touch anyone else. I see all the people do it, and I thought… and well, I liked it. A lot.”

Poor boy. Of course he had taken note in three hundred years of the way the humans touched, of the joy embraces and holding hands brought to them. He had been foolish to think that because the desire for touch and affection had been wrung from his soul long ago that it would be so easily quelled in Jack, a spirit still in his youth. Chuckling that the realization had at last dawned on him, Pitch resumed touching Jack, softly as not to scare him further.

“You need not be ashamed,” he assured Jack. “I enjoy touching you. I thought such…feelings had abandoned me long ago. How selfish I was to deny you.”

“It’s all right,” Jack said quietly, gasping when Pitch’s hand slid further down, cupping his backside. “What are you doing?”

“You’ve seen them before, haven’t you? Surely your curiosity has led you once or twice to the room of an adult.”

“You mean…when they…” Bloodless as he seemed to be normally, when Jack became embarrassed he blushed the most attractive shade of pink.

“Make love,” Pitch purred. “Don’t look so coy, dear. Such a mischievous spirit as yourself would not have overlooked such a strange and intriguing sight.”

Jack did not deny it, but nor did he relax under Pitch’s touches. In fact, he seemed so uncomfortable that Pitch relented, relocating his hand to rest against Jack’s hip.

“I’m sorry,” Pitch said earnestly. “I…I thought perhaps you desired more of me.”

Jack was quiet, but eventually he drew back to look at Pitch.

“You won’t be mad?” he asked, and the sight of his eyes, so full of fear, make Pitch bite at his bottom lip.

“Oh, Jack. Of course not. Come here.”

He used a slender finger to tip Jack’s chin forward, and leaned in to press a gentle kiss against his lips. Jack responded with a desperate, clumsy kiss in return, but Pitch was able to take reign and ease him into something more pleasurable for the both of them. Jack’s thin hands curled into the fabric of Pitch’s robe as they finally, finally indulged in something denied to them for years. More than anything, Pitch relished in the small movements Jack couldn’t help – the shudder of his body, the pressing forward of his hips. He was still tense, but no longer did he try to pull away from the touches offered to him. Jack sighed when Pitch brushed a hand over his neck, and whined softly when his backside was squeezed again.

He looked ashamed when they parted from their kiss, having made such desperate noises.

“Don’t look that way, Jack,” Pitch said softly as he began to work at removing the boy’s shirt. “I like hearing you. It lets me know you enjoy what I do to you.”

“What about you? Shouldn’t I do something…”

“Precious boy, don’t worry about me. I’ll have my pleasure in time…”

He maneuvered Jack onto his back once he’d removed his shirt, and began to tug at the loose pants he wore to bed. Jack was already hard, and the sight of his cock resting against his stomach was more than enough to have the same effect on Pitch. He didn’t give Jack time to act ashamed or try to apologize, or whatever might have been running through his mind as Pitch saw him for the first time, for Pitch was stroking and nuzzling against his cock almost immediately.

“You are so lovely,” Pitch told him. “I was a fool to never take you into my bed before.”

“I thought you’d never want me,” Jack admitted quietly, his voice strained. “It had been so long, I thought…”

Jack’s words ended in a gasp as Pitch grasped the base of his cock and took him into his mouth. Pitch had forgotten the pleasure gained from making another feel good. He sucked and licked Jack to draw from him moans and soft declarations of his name, massaging the other’s thigh with his free hand. Jack ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, and gods that was a hundred times more satisfying than any nightmare.

He thought of using his shadows in their play, to hold Jack down or to open him up for fucking, but decided Jack deserved the most natural experience for his first time. He slowed the bobbing of his head and pulled away from Jack’s cock before gazing up at the boy, ready to voice his desire.

“I want to be within you,” he said. “I’ll not hurt you — we will go slow this time. Would you like that?”

Jack considered briefly, before nodding. He seemed so dizzy with lust Pitch was unsure he truly cared what happened at this point, so he was careful to push his first wetted finger into Jack slowly, giving him time to reconsider. Jack only let his legs fall open wider, welcoming Pitch to probe deeper.

Pitch resumed his attention to Jack’s cock as he fingered him, giving the boy time to relax. He would spend as long as Jack needed to prepare him for what was to come, for this meant more to him than he would say. He wanted to bring the younger spirit pleasure, to assure he asked for such things again. He’d grown so fond of Jack – more than he’d admit aloud, at least for the time being. In their three centuries together he’d realized he was still capable of love, and desire, but he could not express that to Jack, not yet, through any other means than this. He wanted it to feel as good for Jack as it felt to know he was not the hollow, foul thing the world had taught him to believe he was.

He felt Jack open around his fingers with each minute that passed, his body seeming to blossom wide when he came at last across Pitch’s lips. Pitch lapped up the come that had spilled against Jack’s stomach, paying sweet attention to every inch of his skin until Jack finally gave him permission to take him.

He rolled Jack to his side and entered him that way, wanting to embrace him as they moved together. Jack whimpered as he was breached for the first time, still virgin tight despite their preparation and the liberal amount of oil Pitch had used. It was a slow process fully sheathing himself, but Pitch was as slow as he’d promised, whispering words of comfort against Jack’s ear as his body took him inside.

He didn’t care that Jack could barely manage the slow, shallow thrusts or that it would take him some time to release. It meant more to him that anyone, especially his beautiful mentee, would allow this. Jack held his hand tightly as Pitch rocked into him and that was wonderful, and he told Jack so. He told him how good he felt, how lovely he was like this, how grateful he was to share this with him. Jack told him as much with his groans and pleading, his tightened grip around Pitch’s hand.

They stayed together that way for a long time, Pitch staying deep and only pushing in enough that the both of them could feel it. When he came, he gasped against Jack’s ear and the boy reached back to hold his hip in place to make him stay inside. He almost told Jack he loved him, but made him turn to kiss him instead. Perhaps another time, perhaps when he was sure this was right.

They slept entangled in one another’s arms that night as they always did, without the restraint of clothing. It seemed right. It had seemed right for some time. Why did he hesitate?


End file.
